<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another heartbreaking Jamilton fanfiction by LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682624">Another heartbreaking Jamilton fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet/pseuds/LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet'>LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Eyes, Break Up, Eye Contact, Eyes, Hamilton References, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Inspired by La La Land (2016), Jamilton - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Madison is basically Thomas's platonic wife, Memories, Past Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Past Relationship(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Song Lyrics, Song: Hallelujah, Stolen Moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet/pseuds/LancelotOfTheRevolutionarySet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking down the street, Thomas sees Alexander with his family and the two of them share a moment of memories. I imagine this scene to be similar to the one Mia and Sebastian have in La la land, but only with past memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another heartbreaking Jamilton fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! ♡ I've started writing some one-shot stories on Wattpad and I've decided to publish some of them here as well. They are kinda "commissioned" stories since the readers can ask for a specific couple and a setting (like canon era, modern, college, etc.) and I'll write them! If you want to ask for a story find me on Wattpad (@HardRockLikeLancelot).</p><p>This one is inspired by a song that I love - yesterday I was listening to it and, before realising what I was doing, I was already crying over Thomas and Alexander while writing this story. I hope you like it.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics of the song, it's "Hallelujah" by L. Cohen. (I wish I could write something so beautiful!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was almost coming to an end, the sunset was painting the sky with pale pink and orange strokes, making the whole firmament look like a child’s dream. The air was fresh and smelled of flowers – it was late April and the spring had already bloomed in the city with all its colours – and the last passers-by were hurrying home after a long day of work in their crowded shops or dusty offices.</p><p>Thomas and James were ambling towards Madison’s house to discuss some papers they needed to sign, their workday was far from being over – luckily for them, they could discuss everything in front of a glass of wine, no need to be formal. Out of a sudden, a soft tapping on a window’s glass made the two men stop. James looked through the shop’s wide windows and smiled, gesturing Thomas to wait a minute; he waved at someone inside and stopped to chat happily with a man Thomas didn’t know. Jefferson sighed softly and leaned on the wall nearby, waiting for his friend while looking absent-mindedly at the people passing by. Suddenly, a familiar loud voice made his head snap to the side and he quickly scanned the people who were crowding the other side of the alley to find the source of the sound.</p><p>
  <em>Now I’ve heard there was a secret chord</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That David played, and it pleased the Lord</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you don’t really care for music, do you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The minor falls, the major lifts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The baffled king composing Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>Thomas tensed when he finally found the person he was looking for – he was waiting out of a store with his kids, talking to them with his usual enthusiastic voice and pointing at the sky, a smile on his handsome face and his stunning eyes catching the shades of the sunset. Thomas had to remind himself to breathe as Alexander slowly looked away from the burning sky and turned, looking straight at him. Thomas saw the other man stiffening at once, but neither of them broke eye contact – they looked right into the other’s soul, reading one another as they’d always done before. Thomas was overwhelmed by memories at once. That late November’s Cabinet Meeting when they’d almost come to blows, fighting like two children until Washington had stopped them and sent them away; Hamilton following him outside, shouting at him that he was crazy and Francophile while he’d tried to ignore him as long as he could; the turn in that damned dark alley where he’d grabbed Hamilton by the collar and had kissed him with all the passion he would have put into another fight.</p><p>
  <em>Your faith was strong but you needed proof</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You saw him bathing on the roof</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His beauty and the moonlight overthrew him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tied you to a kitchen chair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He broke your throne, and he cut your hair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And from your lips he drew the Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>He remembered the feeling of freedom when he’d realised that Alexander was kissing him back. He’d pulled his enemy closer, grabbing him by the hair and tasting his kisses as if it was the last thing he would do. Alexander had followed him home, silently slipping through the door after him, and Thomas had leaded him into the bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>There was a time you let me know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s really going on below</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now you never show it to me, do you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I remember when I moved in you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the holy dove was moving too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>Their affair had gone on for years, they’d met at Thomas’s almost every week – they would fight in the Cabinet, quarrel in the streets, bicker at work, wrangle in every moment and disagree on every matter, but they would always make peace once at home. But then they’d started to fight in there too, shouting at each other right before kissing, throwing some glasses or books while messing up with their feelings and lives. More and more often, Alexander had gone away crying and Thomas had wanted to hold him back – but he couldn’t. Every time, Alexander had come back to him and Thomas had hold him into his arms for the brief moments that their twisted destiny had given them.</p><p>
  <em>Baby, I’ve been here before</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve seen this room and I’ve walked this floor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know, I used to live alone before I knew you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Love is not a victory march</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>Alexander was still looking at him from the other side of the street – it seemed like if hours had passed, but it’d actually been only mere seconds. Thomas could see his own memories mirrored into Alexander’s blue eyes. He could see the pain and sorrow; he could see the frustration and disillusionment at the promises that they’d once made to each other; he could see the shadow of the love and tenderness that a long time ago were just for him – even if only for those brief priceless moments.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe there’s a God above</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, all I’ve ever learned from love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it’s not a cry that you hear at night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not somebody who’s seen the light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>Thomas suddenly heard Madison’s voice calling for him from the shop’s doorstep and, after a couple of moments, Alexander was being called by his wife too; his little kids were already pulling him by his ridiculously bright green coat to drag him away from there. For another infinite second, they still looked at each other, motionless; then, Alexander smiled softly – his blue eyes showed nothing but forgiveness and melancholy – and looked away from him. He picked up his younger child and took the other by the hand, turning away from Thomas and heading towards his wife. Thomas felt Madison gently poking him on the shoulder, asking if everything was all right; he quickly wiped a tear away before turning to his friend with a smile and walking away with him. Away from that street; away from those memories; away from Alexander.</p><p>
  <em>I gave you all, it wasn’t much</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t feel, so I tried to touch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told the truth, I never come to fool you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I’m sorry that it all went wrong</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll stand before the Lord of Song</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don't hate me now and you liked the story, go read my other Jamilton fanfiction: "Mr Jefferson is Coming Home". ♡ Love ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>